muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oscarfan
Plaza History Hi! Just so you know, you don't really need to sandbox the Plaza, you can just add history sections a bit at a time (or just for that one section). But for the early history, I can help you quite a bit, and actually have been meaning to tackle that for ages. But it's easier with more than one. Give me a little time, but at some point this week, I have a bunch of CTW archive scans and other documents to upload and share (I'll probably park on the show's talk page until we can work it in). I don't have it handy, but I think G is for Growing has some info (not a lot), mostly on issues like the language and I think noting how many seasons had been made to that point (possibly with a full breakdown of which were the active years, but nothing on specific episodes or characters and the like). Thanks for summarizing the recent stuff (though for the record, in case you were unaware, the new Abuela is actually an old Abuela, Evita Munoz can never manage accent marks on the keyboard], who preceded Beatrize Aguirre, which is worth noting). I'm so glad you're tackling this stuff! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I made the sandbox to see where the info can be parked, as some of it is mention at the top of the page and in the SW description. - Oscarfan 22:41, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Songs (song) Hi, fan. What's the source for Gayle singing "songs" on the show? —Scott (talk) 17:50, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :This - Oscarfan 18:00, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Great, thanks! —Scott (talk) 14:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Oscarfan, I've noticed that you've been doing alot of work in bringing SS episodes on the mupet wikia. I just noticed that you needed some help which I kindly did. And I'm just letting you know that since what you posted is what I already have in my collection, I'll edit whatever you forgot to mention and I'll even start new SS episode pages that you haven't covered yet. How about it? Jonnytbird4789 13:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm just using what MuppetVJ lists on his site. - Oscarfan 14:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Episodio 814 edit Ok, from the PBS version, after the Gymnast segment, there is a song on square (Cuadrado) in flashing colors, then its the Abstract #18 by Sally Cruikshank, then it transfer to the Animal books song with the transition of the jungle trees sliding across the screen. So I guess Telefutura took out the square song and the Abstract #18 and had the transition of the jungle trees go over the Gymnast segment. I'm still trying to find the Telefutura one, but that's the PBS version one. — Steven (talk) 21:40, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Odd, but Telefutura doesn't use that fancy of editing maneuvers. Mine is the V-me version, and it doesn't show either of those segments. - Oscarfan 21:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I just check Telefutura's version. They took out the animation of the boy reading book and Abstract 18. So for Telefutura, they did the transition with the jungle trees from the Gymnast segment to the Animal Book. So its mostly different segments for this episode between PBS, V-me, and Telefutura. However the transition of the jungle trees from the gymnast segment to the Animal Book is the same for Telefutura and V-me. Anyway, let me know what you think. — Steven (talk) 08:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks For cleaning up the vandalism. Sorry none of us were around to block him sooner! Next time you can try pinging talk pages for me/danny/scott in case we're elsewhere on wikia (there's a good chance at least one of us will be on a weekday). -- Wendy (talk) 20:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Ditto the thanks. Don't bother leaving messages for vandals though. That's the attention they're looking for. —Scott (talk) 20:41, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :That was because I figured it would stall him for a couple of minutes while I celan up his mess. - Oscarfan 21:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC) moving pages Hi! Are you done moving the Episodio pages? If so, I can go ahead and get rid of the redirects to free up that space for the episodes that will go there in the current numbering system. —Scott (talk) 19:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm done with them (thank goodness). - Oscarfan 19:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll go ahead with that. —Scott (talk) 19:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Move limit Hi! I asked about the page move limit, and I was told about a setting that I could change that should make the limit higher. I tried changing it -- hopefully it works? It might take a minute to get through the cache and actually take effect. Let me know what you're seeing, okay? -- Danny (talk) 16:44, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :That's much better! Before, I could only move two at a time, then wait 5 minutes before I could do it again. - Oscarfan 17:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yay! I'm glad it worked. -- Danny (talk) 17:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Gallery Hi, O. I'm just curious as to how you made this edit. Somehow, gallery tags made it around the Category tags, and I wonder if it has something to do with the new Category tool. —Scott (talk) 18:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. I just did the regular gallery tags. I didn't even notice that happened. - Oscarfan 18:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. I've seen that bug before, and I'm just trying to collect information about it. —Scott (talk) 18:26, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::I think the problem was because I forgot to add the closing tag to the gallery when I hit preview. - Oscarfan 18:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Grover's Fear Song Where'd you get this from? I haven't seen it on YouTube for at least two years. -- MuppetDude 13:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :That's where I got it from. I made that picture the longest while ago. - Oscarfan 13:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::You wouldn't happen to have any of those video files, would you? Man, I miss those. -- MuppetDude 13:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::No, I discovered the sites that download them not long after they were removed. I miss them too; the German version of "Surprise!" was catchy. - Oscarfan 13:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) 'Sup Dude Fenwick-Bob Blob for 2012! D'Snowth 00:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Bob made the mistake of getting Ross Perot as his running mate. - Oscarfan 01:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Video clips Hi! I was just wondering if you had the following video clips from Sesame Street in the 1970's. 1. 'Fred, get me a 20' - a man (Joe Raposo) gets sent on a mission to find a 20. He finds the numbers 11 through 19 along the way, then runs into a gorilla (and the 20) at the end! 2. Gymnast - a gymnast (blonde hair, black leotard) was featured in six different clips. One of them - 'between' - has been posted. Do you have any of the other five? They are 'around,' 'beginning/end,' 'close to/away from,' 'over/under,' and 'slow.' 3. Beginning/end' - five stop-motion clips featuring 'beginning' and 'end.' Thye are: a barber giving a customer a haircut, a man eating a hot dog, a man painting a picture, a woman making a sandwich, and kids waiting in line. 4. Scuba diver - two clips featuring a scuba diver, one where he finds five shells underwater, counts them on the shore, and is surprised by a crab, and one where kids say 'Boo!' and he swims 'away from' them. 5. Post office song - a hip song about the post office and mail delivery featuring the line '...to the post office where it will stay, for just one day...' If you don't have any of the above, do you at least remember seeing any of them? Thanks in advance. Jon(talk) 22:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :I have none of those. - Oscarfan 22:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Itunes Hey Oscarfan. I found out today that itunes is selling Plaza Sesamo episodes from Season 9. It also gives you the official name of the episode and show you preview segments from the certain episode. I'm guessing these are full episodes, but not sure yet. Anyway, just want to let you know. - Steven (talk) 01:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Episode Guides Are you going to do Season 33-34 episode guides for Sesame Street? I don't think anybody has them. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 12:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :No, because I don't have them. - Oscarfan 13:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for responding. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 15:56, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sense Hi! Just so you know, I inadvertently omitted the plural, while fixing a common spelling error ("commerical" over "commercials"). Thanks for catching it, but feel free to ask about it next time before reverting if any of my edits don't immediately make sense. Thanks!-- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:00, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Hi OF Great all that work youre doing on Plaza Sesamo! Did you know there was a Monopolygame about the series? I'ts on Mercadolibre.com.mx right now! Are you from Mexico? If so I hope you can add more information about the game? If Not maybe also? ;) Well hope to talk to you later (Pino 22:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC)) :Thank you, no I haven't heard of it. And no, I'm not from Mexico, Plaza Sesamo does air in America too. - Oscarfan 22:55, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, Oscarfan! I saw your note on Steve's page about V-me. I didn't know if you knew this, but I think V-me is going to be a free digital channel (at least in some markets) once the TV changeover occurs next month. So you may get more people that will be able to help you with Plaza Sesamo episodes! By the way, great work on all you've done so far! -- Ken (talk) 04:23, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :I sure hope so. I need someone to watch the episodes for me (as I have school), take somes notes as to what segments appear and I'd try to find it based on my tapes. It's hard as there are practically no sources from episode numbers and V-me's season 10 descritions only go up to the first 5 episodes of the season. Keep up the great work! For your first week here, you sure know a lot about the wiki. You've put up a lot of great stuff lately! -- MuppetDude 18:49, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'm a member of a couple of other Wiki's, so I'm well acquainted with the various codes and such. - Oscarfan 18:55, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hi! I just wanted to add my gratitude as well. You've been making some great contributions since you joined! What's your name so I know what to call you? —Scott (talk) 18:05, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :::I don't really give my name out online. Abbreviated OF is fine. - Oscarfan 18:33, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Episode Guides You are allowed to do Episode Guides. I am also allowed too. You can do it anytime. Webkinz Mania 22:50, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :I almost forgot. Sorry. If you find anymore episodes that we don't have in episode guides, you are more than welcome to add them. Webkinz Mania 00:01, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::You seem to be doing a good job on the guides, despite a few grammar flaws. I could use that kind of help on the many, many episodes I have. Here's a few I've started already; be sure to read the "READ ME FIRST" document for details. (And make sure you can play .mp4 movie files.) --MuppetVJ 03:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::If you started to do Episode 3865, post a message in my talk page because I am starting to do that. So excited to go back and do episode guides! Webkinz Mania 16:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Never mind. I will find something else to do. Webkinz Mania 17:03, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 23:17, 4 December 2008 (UTC)